


Stars in Darkness

by Andthestorycontinues



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andthestorycontinues/pseuds/Andthestorycontinues
Summary: In a different world when the dead come back to life, survivors of a zombie apocalypse are struggling to stay alive. For a town called "The Republic" things are hard enough. With the constant debate on who should be leading the town, the threat of dying and the possibility of another group ready to attack, they are walking on thin ice.Following the basic plot points of the prequels. Zombie apocalypse AU





	1. The Town

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello! Quick author's note: this universe is the same idea as The Walking Dead, only without those characters. Also as this is my first fic, so any reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. Warning: mild gore mentions.  
> You can also find this on Fanfiction.net. Happy reading!

Anakin and Obi-Wan, as well as a five others, were scavenging supplies to bring back to their group, gathering whatever they could find, from food to clothes to weapons that had been left behind. They were driving towards a town that had long been abandoned, other than a small hoard of the Dead, with the hope that they would find more ammunition for their guns. As usual, Anakin was complaining as they drove.

"I don't understand why the council is sending us on such a small mission! We should be doing something productive like getting rid of the Dead near our base, not doing something a child could do!"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, already accustom to the disapproval of doing anything that didn't involve smashing in skulls. "You know the councils decisions are in the best interests of the rest of the group."

"Don't you think everyone would feel safer if there were less threats?"

"I don't think anyone would feel safe if they were starving and had no way of defending themselves." said Cutup from the driver's seat. Anakin scowled.

~~~

Arriving in the small town, they raised their weapons, watching for any oncoming dangers. Heavy, Fives, Cutup, Deadbait, and Echo all held different variations of hunting knives, while Obi-Wan and Anakin held long daggers and had semi-automatic pistols handing from their belts. Luckily, there weren't as many Dead as most towns, so hopefully they wouldn't be here for long. At least, that's what Anakin hoped. The sooner they got back to their camp, the sooner he could go find Padme. He knew that it was frowned upon, and that if anyone knew how he felt he would get scolded by Obi-Wan and would never hear the end of it from Mace Windu. The council had rules about-

"Did you see that?" Asked Obi-Wan. Anakin shook his head in reply, pretending that he'd been paying attention. "There was a person. A living one. They went around that corner."

"I doubt it. We haven't seen any person out here for months." he replied, slightly annoyed.

"Probably just thought one of the Dead was alive." Said Fives.

"Besides, the last time anyone living came around and tried to mess anything up, you cut him in half!" Cutup said and gave a quick laugh. "No one's a threat to us anymore."

Anakin saw Obi-Wan cringe. He knew his friend wasn't proud of what he'd done, but the attacker - Maul, he called himself- had already killed one of his close friends and would have caused further damage to their group had he not fought him. Anakin didn't see it himself, as he'd only been a young boy and not allowed to do such things by his mother, but he heard that Obi-Wan had slashed Maul's abdomen open and left him for dead. Hearing of it had been the first time he had really realised that things were different, that people were different. He had only been nine and everything that happened seemed so unreal, and he thought the sickness that was spreading had been nothing more than a bad cold, or something, based on what little he was told. But the sick people never got better and more people kept becoming ill. And then the sick people became violent. Not that much later the healthy started acting aggressive as well. From then on, the world as they knew it was over.

Later, after gathering what they could, they had yet to see any sign of a living person nearby. Obi-Wan still looked a bit suspicious, if not paranoid, but after not finding anyone hiding behind any buildings, it was clear that there wasn't any threat other than the living dead.

"You're still convinced you saw something?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know. They just looked so alive." Obi-Wan shook his head. Anakin was about to say something when they heard Heavy call out.

"Guys, I think you should see this!" When they turned around, Anakin's stomach dropped. There was a large hoard heading in their direction, coming in from the north. How had they not heard them before? How did they come so quickly unnoticed? But it made sense why there were so few in the town; they had wandered away but attracted by the sudden increase in noise. This was bad, really bad. Now the noise would attract more of the Dead over time and pretty soon they would find their settlement. But now there was no time for worrying about the later consequences. They had to be alive to warn anyone, after all. For a moment, the world spun. Sure, they could get back fine if they hurried, but the car engine would surely make enough noise to attract the Dead and lead them in the same direction that their base was laid out. He swore under his breath and quickly spun around, looking for something that could be used to keep the hoard distracted. Obi-Wan took notice of this.

"Anakin, please tell me we aren't going to one of you're crazy plans again."

"My plans aren't crazy."

"Alright, my mistake. You're plans are deadly." Anakin frowned and brushed the comment off.

"There's a firework store. If we set some off going in that direction," He pointed eastward, down an empty road with nothing but the occasional beat down house, "they'll be led away." Obi-Wan sighed, something he had been doing a lot recently. "It'll be safe for you guys. I'll get the fire works and set them off, and you guys can go around the outskirts of town. I'll meet you all back at the van."

"How will we know if you're still alive?" Obi-Wan asked, his arms crossed.

"After you hear the fireworks go off, wait five minutes. If I'm not back by then assume I'm dead." Anakin began to grow frustrated. His friend was about to say something when he cut the older man off. "I can do it by myself. You don't need to follow me everywhere."

"I'm not doubting you, it's just that you need to be certain you are back in that time limit. We can't afford to lose anyone else."

"I'll be back. Just be ready for me." At that moment he jogged off and disappeared around a corner. In the store it was about as stocked with fire works as he imagined. He quickly ran down the aisles grabbing a couple of rockets. It wasn't even a minute before he was running out of the store and to the edge of town, swerving around the dead bodies walking around him.

It seemed to be no more than a minute or two when loud bursting noises started. Obi-Wan and the rest of the Domino squad- as they were called- were already in the van with their bags full of new goods thrown in the trunk.

"He'll be here soon." muttered Fives as he gazed out the window.

"He'll be back any minute." muttered Echo. Obi-Wan hoped they were right and that he would see his friend soon.

Anakin was making good time. He could see one of the buildings that looked like the one they parked next to and so far only a few of the Dead had followed him after the rockets went off, and he had finished those off pretty easily. Unfortunately, he got confident at the wrong time. It was just then the ground dipped and Anakin rolled his ankle. He swore through clenched teeth as he scrambled to gain his balance. He limped onward, slower than before, when he came across a fence. He know he could easily get over, but this was taking longer than he had expected. He threw his bag over and mounted the chain link fence. Just as he jumped of, he felt something go wrong again. His shirt sleeve was caught at the top, and -just his luck- a corpse had noticed him on this side and limped towards him. Not wasting any time, Anakin pulled out his knife and began cutting the material.

Another unfortunate event, the corpse reached him much sooner than he had anticipated. In a quick swoop he quickly jabbed the knife in its head, but in his rush the knife sliced his arm when he moved. Another word through clenched teeth that his mother would have scolded him for. He pulled his arm close and sprinted away hoping he still had time.

Finally he had good luck, as he saw the van ready and waiting for him. He swung the door open and nearly collapsed into his seat, his breathing heavy.

When they arrived back at the gates of their town, they were greeted by Mace Windu.

"Did everything go alright?" His voice carried a note of agitation, and judging by the way his eyes flicked to Anakin's arm, it was clear who it was aimed at.

"We got supplies, but there are a few things that need to be discussed." Obi-Wan replied.

"Fine. Have the squad bring everything to storage and take inventory. Skywalker, go to a healer and get some stitches. The council will assemble a meeting with the town in an hour to talk about what ever you found."

To say the least, stitches sucked. Anakin wasn't given any pain medication right away, so he was biting his lip and trying not to black out from seeing a needle pass thought his flesh multiple times. Soon he was bandaged and on his way with some Advil and antibiotics. He had time before the meeting started. He went to Padme's house, sticking close to the walls that set the perimeter of the town most called the Republic, hoping to go unnoticed. He arrived at her back door and quietly pulled it open. Padme was in the living room curled up with a book. It was probably one of the few moments she got to herself, so she didn't appear to hear him enter.

"Hey," he spoke in a gentle tone. She jumped and whirled around to properly face him.

"Ani!" she relaxed when she realised it was only him, and not some random intruder, "You scared me!"

"Sorry," he smirked. For a moment they took in each others presence, and then they held each other. No one knew that they were a couple, as the Council had made it clear that anyone doing runs wouldn't be allowed to form close relationships. That was kind of the Council's thing: make you as little known as possible so it won't stop you from doing your job and won't hurt anyone if you die when you're gone. Anakin was very bitter about it, but he kept it to himself. Even Padme had been wary of consequences when they started dating, but after realising how easy it was to die, they had both acknowledged that it was better to have lived happily than not live at all.

"Ani, what happened to your arm?" she questioned, and pulled away with a bit of panic. Even though his arm would have been amputated if he had been bitten, there was always a terror that came with seeing someone with a limb bandaged.

"Got myself cut. It's no big deal. I'll be fine." her shoulder's lost tension as he said this.

"I'm glad you're alright," she murmured wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his shirt. He rested his chin and held her close. These were some of his favourite moments. Sure, he enjoyed getting into action and fighting, but these moments were special, the ones that were only known by them, that had a calm sweetness to them.

"There's a town meeting in ten minutes. They want everyone there." He mumbled into her hair. She looked up at him.

"Why? Did something happen?"

"The were more corpses in the town than we thought. We distracted them with fire works and hoped they would go east, but there were so many. We can't have them head this way."

"What will the Council do? They can't send you out there to kill them. It would be suicide!" Padme exclaimed.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out."

They stood in silence for a few more minutes before leaving to the town square.


	2. Obi-Wan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to quickly apologise for any mistakes there may be in this chapter. I wrote this all in one day, in a bit of a rush, so some wording may be weird. Read and review please!

Obi-Wan stood quietly, stroking his beard as he fell into deep thought. Survivors were walking slowly to the town square, some laughing with each other, others marching sombrely. No one had walked away from the virus unscathed, some had been able to move on and create a new life, and others would never be able to do that. They lived simply because they felt they had to.

Obi-Wan understood. He had lost Satine. They had met when the Republic had first been built and they had fallen in love. It was before he became apart of the Order. They spent their time working together, teasing each other and building the Republic together. He had lost things in the outbreak, but she made it easy to see a positive future. Until things went wrong. What had made things hard was that Satine didn't see the Dead as dead people come back to life. She saw them only as sick people who she should try to help. Obi-Wan tried to convince her otherwise, but she refused to believe him. She didn't want to put them down, and she refused to learn how to use a gun or knife. He had tried to teach her, for self defence, but she didn't want any part in violence.

~~~

"Come on, Obi!" Satine laughed. They had finished their work for the day and were going for a walk together. It seemed like such a happy day, almost like nothing had gone wrong in the world. They sky was too blue and the grass was too green for anything to feel wrong at the moment. He caught up to her and laced his fingers through hers. They liked taking walks together and stealing kisses like they were teenagers. He was sure in his heart that he loved her and that she loved him, and that they would survive together. They left the forming walls of what would soon be known as the Republic, and began towards the forest, where they could talk in piece until it was dark.

They lay under a tree, where they talked for what seemed like forever. It was a warm day and it made them both become sleepy. Obi-Wan noticed Satine put her head on his shoulder before they both fell asleep.

He woke up to the snapping of a branch. Obi-Wan sat up quickly, scanning his surroundings. One of the Dead was stumbling towards them.

"Satine!" he hissed, placing a hand on her arm. She arose drowsily as he pulled her to her feet. Wishing he hadn't forgot his knife at home, they began to run back, hand in hand. Another corpse appeared from behind a tree, forcing them to run in another direction. Satine wasn't as fast as him and he kept looking back at her, half expecting she would no longer be there.

"Keep going!" he let go of her hand to push away the corpse behind her. He dove to the ground, picking up a rock and shattering its skull. A scream came from where he last saw Satine. The other one had got to her and had sunk its teeth into her shoulder before she could push it away. Obi-Wan ran to her and pried its teeth off her. His anger got the best of him and he forced it to a tree and repeatedly slammed its head into the bark until it was unable to move. "Satine!"

She was on the ground now, holding her hands to her shoulder. It was bad. As blood covered her fingers, it occurred to him that she was going to die, and there was no way for him to stop it.

No no no no no, he thought, kneeling next to her. He couldn't feel his body. It was as if his heart had stopped beating as though it was dying with her. He held her to his chest as she spoke her last words:

"Remember my dear Obi-Wan, I loved you always... I always will." Her voice was quiet, and then she was gone.

~~~

It hurt to think of her, and he knew he couldn't let himself become distracted, but it felt so wrong to pretend she never existed. Sure, he went on pretending for the sake of the council, but there were times, when everyone had gone to sleep, that he would cry silently to himself. Missing someone you could never get back hurt. It hurt so badly, sometimes it made him wish that he was dead with her. But he couldn't afford to think like that. He was alive, and he would continue to live for her. Because people needed him, and he had purpose. She would have wanted this for him. He pushed her out of his mind once more, and moved on to something else.

What really worried him at this point was Anakin.

Anakin had only been nine when the virus broke out. That was more than ten years ago, and whoever that boy was, whoever he was supposed to be, was gone. Obi-Wan didn't really spend much time with him until he had gotten a bit older, perhaps two years after the outbreak. By then Qui-Gon and Satine had been dead for a while. Anakin and Obi-Wan spent time together, as the council saw him to be quick on his feet and good with machinery. They believed he would serve well doing runs. Time passed, and he came to spent nearly all his time away from his mother. He was never happy about it, but Obi-Wan was always unsure if he should talk to him about it. The boy had always had a fiery temper, and the circumstances didn't help, so he never asked. When Anakin's mother had died, Anakin seemed to finally break. Obi-Wan never fully understood, but something had happened the night raiders had managed to find their way under the walls of the Republic and kidnapped his mother and killed her. He lost something, or something had changed him. He smiled at jokes much less, and he didn't talk to people as much. He became much more reserved, angry.

This always made Obi-Wan wary. He had become close with Anakin over time, and he didn't like this change. He didn't expect Anakin to be okay, but there were times when he had a look in his eyes that terrified Obi-Wan. It was the look of lost humanity, as if he was nothing more than the Dead outside their doors. Of course, he seemed to be his old self again occasionally, like when he was talking to an old friend he had met twelve years after the virus began. A girl named Ashoka. She used to go on runs with them and she was a great friend. They bothered each other, and argued, but they had a close bond. When Ashoka left, after being framed for stealing supplies from storage, Anakin went back to being grumpy most of the time, saving rare smiles for a friend named Padme, the daughter of a former politician. He knew it was hard for Anakin, who struggled to avoid forming attachments to people. But to survive this was what was needed, and he hoped that his friend would be able to find his place to live on.

"Obi-Wan, the meeting's beginning." Said Mace Windu.

He snapped out of his daze and nodded. A crowd of people were gathered outside an old library. Yoda, a short man, with wispy white hair and wise words stood at the front, next to the others of the council, frowning as the voices died down. The council didn't control the town, they were the people who organised those who went out on runs, the protectors. There was a sort of government that held control over them. A few members, who had held higher positions of power years before, controlled the Order made decisions for everyone else. They had tried to keep democracy as long as possible, and it had nearly failed multiple times, but it hadn't fallen yet.

"Everyone," Windu's voice rang out. "Today brings out a very important topic of discussion. Today members of our community went to a nearby town. Previously we had believed the town to be over run, and we had never gotten the opportunity to scavenge there. After scouting the area over the years, we believed it to be nearly empty and we sent a group to gather supplies. As it turned out, it was partially empty, but it seems that there were more Dead than we thought. We retrieved supplies, and everyone made it out safe, but there remains the possibility that they could remain a threat to our community."

Voices began to rise out of the crowd, calling out questions, demanding they know if they were safe, what was going to happen, who would take care of this. It was then a older man rose out of the crowd. It was one of the town leaders, named Palpatine. He raised his hand as if to silence the crowd. The voices evaporated into the air.

"Quiet now. I'm sure there is an answer to this problem," he mused. "After all, we all must do our part, the Order is simply doing theirs. Of course they might be the only ones capable of solving this, but we must all have our say."

Out in the crowd Obi-Wan saw people nodding, others such as Padme Amidala and Bail Organa not looking happy about hearing what he was going to say for himself.

"Have a vote tomorrow, we will." said Yoda, making his way closer to the crowd. "Decide on staying inside and leaving the Dead in the town, or clearing it out. Leaders, take time to consider what you think is best, you must."

Obi-Wan agreed with what Yoda said. Though he trusted Palpatine enough, he didn't like him, or the way he always seemed to be trying to start an argument among the people. The meeting concluded, and he didn't try bringing up the incident of him seeing a person in the town. Anakin was probably right anyways. Speaking of Anakin, he was still standing in front of the library, his arms crossed. One of them was bandaged.

"I don't like the way this is going." Obi-Wan said to him.

"Me either. If we stay, we could be over run."

"And if we try kill off the hoard, we'll end up dead."

"Why not just suggest leading them off than?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know if anyone would feel safe with so many Dead walking around."

Anakin was silent for a moment. "I think I need to walk a bit. It's been a . . . busy day."

Obi-Wan nodded and headed off down his own street. The day became dark, and the night rose again.


	3. Padme's Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took quite a while to write because of a big writing slump, but I hope it is alright! This chapter takes place from Padme's point of view. Please read and review! Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!

Padme was frustrated, and it was keeping her awake. She was tired of making decisions where people's lives were at stake. How could she choose between letting people go risk their lives, which they did quite often, for something that might not end up being a danger, or allowing the chance that the whole town be overrun? If members of the Order went, there was a very good chance Anakin wouldn't make it back, as cunning as he was. He had barely made it back from the last run, and he badly hurt his arm in the process. She didn't want to lose anyone else, especially not him. But it didn't seem fair to say that she wanted to keep his safety a priority over everyone else. After all, she didn't know how likely it was that they would be attacked in the first place. She wished that after the thirteen years of living in these conditions that they would be able to come up with ideas that wouldn't involve someone dying, but they had become so afraid that the human race would die out, that they let their humanity die out. She didn't hate the Order, but she didn't know if they should be holding as much weight as they did. Even the people of the Republic didn't get to say as much. Padme found her self feeling angry that the Order only tried to keep themselves in power over the settlement, rather than caring if it was beneficial to the people or not. Of course, there were others who did the same thing, but it didn't make it alright for the Order to abuse their power.

She shifted closer to Anakin, who was already asleep, his breathing calm. She knew that she shouldn't have let herself fall in love with him, that she should have refused to be with him. It felt so unfair, everything that council decided. First they didn't allow members to form proper relationships, when they were certainly needed the most, and they were the one's who decided on the vote for tomorrow. How could Padme make a decision that would break her heart either way? The whole reason she had allowed herself to love Anakin was because she wanted to have the chance to love him before one of them died, and now it seemed like his death was inevitable. Maybe the Order was right in that way. But as much as she thought it was smarter, she felt like it was right to be with him. They didn't always agree, and they argued sometimes, but the good time, when the town had plenty of food, everyone had more than enough clothing, crops were flourishing, those were the moments that were always better with him. What if he did die? Would she cry at his funeral? Would there even be a funeral if they couldn't get his body, and he was taken by corpses? What would happen if the Dead made their way to the settlement? She didn't think they would be able to make their way in because of how strongly enforced their walls had become, but they would have no were out.

"You're overthinking." Anakin mumbled. Padme turned to face him.

"How would you know that?" she demanded, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"I can tell. You never fall asleep when there's going to be a vote over something controversial." His eyelids fluttered open to look at her.

"Maybe I was asleep and you just woke me up."

"No, it was your internal worrying that woke me up actually. Your anxiety is very overwhelming and somehow made its way into my dream land." There was a pause for a moment.

"What were you dreaming about?" she asked finally.

"You."

"You're corny and dramatic." she laughed.

"I thought you liked me being flirty and romantic." Even in the dark she could see his lips slightly curled into a smile.

"Now, I never said that." she rearranged her pillow.

"Yeah, but you always smile when I am." She looked at him. "Everything's going to be okay."

"I don't know if that even happens anymore."

"It will be. You're smart, and people trust you because you know what you're doing. I trust you. Just vote for what you think is best. And if its sending me away to fight zombies, I'll still find my way back to you."

Padme didn't know what to say to that. She knew some people joked about him being a "hero without fear" when really, he just acted before he thought everything out, and usually things didn't go completely bad. He was brave, but impulsive, and she worried that one day he wouldn't come back to her. Because of the way things were now, there was always something to lose, and she might lose him, or the safety of the Republic, or whatever it was that kept her from breaking down over the things everyone had lost. She didn't think the town could handle more people dying. Soon, people would break and everything that the town represented would fall apart and the democracy would be lost to chaos. Worrying wouldn't help her, but it was hard to stop thinking.

Would voting against the Order hunting the Dead be suspicious? Most votes had never had anything to do with him, and she would do whatever she thought was right. If people thought that her voting this way was unusual, would they make the connection to Anakin? Would it make sense if she voted for them to go? Honestly, she never thought she would be this involved in politics when the government was officially declared collapsed. And yet, here she was.

"I can't sleep," she whispered. "I don't want anyone else to die."

"Than disagree with both sides. Try to find middle ground."

"You don't." she pointed out.

"But you do. Besides, I'm not a politician. I don't have too."

"Good thing that you don't make decisions, then." Anakin was slightly offended. She laughed. In that moment she relaxed a little bit, and he held her close to him. Her head rested on his chest, and when her giggling died down she listened to his heart, the steady rhythm, which lulled her to sleep.

The vote had a clear result: the safety of a town and keeping the majority alive must come first. The council would decide who to send, and if there were any volunteers with experience in killing the Dead, then they could go too.

~~~

Padme in a way felt relived. Though she had voted in favour of the council sending fighters, she knew at least she wasn't sending Anakin to a death sentence. She had still made it clear about her feelings beforehand, that they should take volunteers instead of the ones who were always outside the walls. People had immediately dismissed her idea. This was the Order's job: risking their lives, they said. It made her angry, because they didn't seem to realise that their lives weren't expendable. The There was more debating, until finally the council decided they would take any volunteers, and other members of the Order. It seemed to work out fine, and no one seemed to fight after that. Then why did her stomach still feel like it was twisted in knots? She shook the feeling off and began walking towards her house. Was it selfish of the Republic to sacrifice others? Or was it selfish to not take the towns lives into higher favour? After talking with so many people, and debating on the right decision, she had developed a headache that now made her want to curl up and go to sleep. That's exactly what she did.

A sudden sound, the shattering of glass, woke her up. Her eyes snapped open, and she flung herself out of bed.

Downstairs, Anakin was sweeping up a broken glass. Water was pooling near his feet.

"What happened?" she asked, her toes curling as they touched the cold floor.

"The council don't want me to go." He told her, his voice filling with anger.

"Did they say why?"

"Apparently I need to work on cooperation and not being reckless." she knelt beside him.

"And the glass?" she spoke gently, and placed a hand over his. She worried sometimes that he felt patronised when she was really trying to be more sympathetic.

"I held it too hard. It slipped out of my hand." He looked her in the eye, looking to see what she was thinking behind her words.

"Did you cut yourself on the glass?" She reached for his hands, but found no scratches. He seemed more hurt from the rejection than from broken glass.

"They're sending Obi-Wan." His voice shook. She bit her lip. She understood. They were sending one of his closest friends away and leaving him behind, something she knew he hated, or rather the idea that he wasn't capable enough.

"Maybe it's better you stay. You always go out scavenging, and we hardly see each other. I miss you."

"I know." his tone went gentler for a moment, but rose again. "Why don't they trust me? I don't understand why they think I'm not capable!"

She understood what he meant, but at the same time she thought that he needed a break. She just wanted to spend time with him and she wanted him to feel accepted by the Order.

"That's their problem, okay? They just don't want clever ways to solve problems, they want the easiest way." She kissed him on the cheek. This conversation reminded her of the one they had when his mother died a few years ago. She didn't want to think about it, how much it hurt him, how he killed Shmi's captors. He had never really forgiven himself for what he did, no matter what she said to reassure him, that he couldn't change his actions. It was a touchy subject, so she pushed it to the back of her mind. Anakin continued looking at her, without responding. Padme could see he still felt angry, but it was slowly melting away. "Just stay here."

"Okay." she kissed his forehead and held him, ignoring the pieces of glass still on the floor. For some reason he was always warm, so she loved soaking in his heat for herself. His presence was always comforting, in that way. Sure, sometimes he was hard to be around, but not for unfair reasons. They argued occasionally, but it never changed how they felt for each other, and it wasn't unusual for them to have different views on things. They were raised very differently. Overall, she would rather have an Anakin that she would fight with than no Anakin at all.


End file.
